CG: Stats
We have ten attributes that are important to your character. Attributes control how well you do in Combat, Piloting vehicles, and just about anything else on the MUSH. They are as follows: Accuracy This is a measure of how well you can hit what you aim for, with any weapon, from your fists, to even a Missile. *''00-10'' No, you point it THAT way, not at your head! *''11-20'' You'll shoot your eye out kid! *''21-30'' You might hit the Barn, if you are inside it *''31-40'' You *can* hit the broadside of the barn *''41-50'' Umm, that's the target? Darn *''51-60'' Pretty Darn Good *''61-70'' Qualified Expert *''71-80'' Assassin *''81-90'' Sniper *''91-99'' Carlos the Jackal *''100'' Annie Oakley Agility This is a measure of how well you can move. For example, how well you can dodge attacks, or do a back flip, or even if you can land correctly from a long parachute drop. *''00-10'' When did you last get out of bed? Three years.... *sigh* *''11-20'' You can walk, and... almost talk at the same time *''21-30'' Hey, just a little further, you can reach those piggies! *''31-40'' Touch those toes *''41-50'' Almost... Just three inches, and you can do the splits! *''51-60'' You can do the Splits *''61-70'' Contortionist *''71-80'' Gymnast *''81-90'' Olympic Gold Medal Gymnast! *''91-99'' You could be Danny Ocean's Bagman! *''100'' You can touch your nose to your butt? Wow! Constitution Are you hard to kill? Well, your Constitution will show that. The higher it is, the harder it is for someone to shoot you and kill you, or how resistant to illness you are. *''00-10'' Are you sure you aren't dead? *''11-20'' Looks CAN kill you *''21-30'' Looks make you feel bad *''31-40'' You're not going to die today, if that helps. *''41-50'' You're not going to die tomorrow *''51-60'' You'll live to be 80, unless you start playing in the street *''61-70'' Bullets hurt... A Lot *''71-80'' Bullets Hurt... some *''81-90'' Bullets are like ant bites *''91-99'' Bullets hurt, or so you've heard *''100'' Bullets just bounce off you Intelligence How well schooled are you? Or perhaps you are just really smart, even if you don't have the schooling or grades to back that up. *''00-10'' Baby gerbils are smarter *''11-20'' Baby Humans are smarter *''21-30'' Toddlers *''31-40'' Kindergartners through 5th Graders *''41-50'' 6th through 8th Graders *''51-60'' High School Dropout *''61-70'' High School Graduate *''71-80'' College Graduate *''81-90'' Genius *''91-99'' Doctorate in three subjects *''100'' Kadjem! :P Perception How well you notice things. Maybe someone is in your room at night? Or someone is trying to hide from you... or... Hey, is that Gold in the stream? *''00-10'' Can't find your hands *''11-20'' Can find your ass, with two hands and a map *''21-30'' Watch out! That branch is going to trip yo....never mind *''31-40'' Did you ever notice the sky is blue? Good... *''41-50'' Hey! I found a Dollar on the ground! Oh, this is a bank? *''51-60'' Look Ma! A Quarter in the street! *''61-70'' Hey, what's that? It's a Land Mine trip wire! *''71-80'' You won't die walking through a minefield *''81-90'' You can sprint a Minefield *''91-99'' Hey, where is that ninja sneaking off to? *''100'' There is NOTHING you won't see! Social This is sort of likeable how personable you are. It is a measure of how well you can get people to listen to you. It also measures how good you look. *''00-10'' Your mother paid people to play with you. FUGLY! *''11-20'' You paid people to play with you. UGLY! *''21-30'' You know what a friend is... NOT Even Close to Average Looks *''31-40'' You have a couple friends. Close to Average Looks *''41-50'' You have lots of friends. Average Looks *''51-60'' People want to be your friend. Cute *''61-70'' People Listen to you. Pretty/Handsome *''71-80'' People Listen, and do as you say. Amateur Modeling? *''81-90'' People listen, people do, people love you for it. HOT! *''91-99'' You can just *think* at people, and they do it. Supermodel. *''100'' I did it before I saw you! Bow to the God/Goddess Strength Basically, can you lift a kid? a Washing Machine? A CAR? This is a measure of your muscle mass. *''00-10'' Can you lift more than the spoon to your lips? *''11-20'' Put DOWN the baby, you'll drop him! *''21-30'' Don't try to carry your 5 year old, OK? *''31-40'' You can lift 100 lbs once *''41-50'' You can lift 200 lbs once *''51-60'' You can lift 300 lbs mostly. *''61-70'' You can carry a 50 pound backpack all day, no rest *''71-80'' You can carry a 100 pound pack, all day, no rest *''81-90'' You bend iron bars for fun *''91-99'' You bench that VW Bug for a workout *''100'' Superman Technical Much like intelligence, but instead, it is how good you are with technical things, such as tinkering with parts, and building your own Laser, or computer *''00-10'' No, the batteries go in the other way... *''11-20'' No, don't take that apart... wait, you can't... *''21-30'' Please don't take that apart... I don't want to put it back *''31-40'' You can change your tire *''41-50'' You know how to program a VCR! *''51-60'' You can take things apart, put it back together, and it works! *''61-70'' You build Computers from spare parts, for fun. *''71-80'' You built a supercomputer! *''81-90'' You can make electronics from sand! *''91-99'' You think, it does, all good! *''100'' You built a TIME MACHINE!?!? COOL!!! Willpower Willpower is a measure of how strong your convictions are. Examples: How hard you are to brainwash or convert. Or if you are hurt really bad, will you be able to keep your courage and not run? Or, can you control your temper, and not pummel the person you just called you a freaking idiot? *''00-10'' You are getting.... never mind, you're sleeping. *''11-20'' The sound of silence makes you nervous? *''21-30'' Is that... Gunfire? HEY! Where are you going?? *''31-40'' Yeah, I know, it's a Spider, and I don't like them either *''41-50'' A lot of things scare you, but you can fight it back, mostly *''51-60'' Gunfire... let's take a look. *''61-70'' Gunfire, by my head? So what, they missed! *''71-80'' The end of the world is tomorrow? Oh well. Sounds fun. *''81-90'' Definition of Stubborn: You *''91-99'' Brick walls think you are hardheaded! *''100'' No ONE, No Where, NO HOW, can change your mind Go Back Category:CharGen Category:News-Files